un visitante alternativo
by morenob818
Summary: en equestria exite un portal con forma de espejo donde te transporta a una equestria humana, pero ese no es el tema hoy, hay mas de una equestria y hoy veran una equestria "peculiar"de cierto modo donde los antiguos enemigos son amigos (no soy de escribir lemon, sorry) (cuando leyeron la primera parte pensaron que hablaba de equestria girl? JJAJAJAJAJA-clickbait-)
1. Chapter 1

info del fic

1) esta sera una equestria alternativa, no es equestria girls y en esta equestria estan humanisados(osea) hay tecnologia y en este fic los personajes creo que los are anthropomificos o taves no[quien sabe]

2) creo que soy el unico a que se le ocurrio esta historia o talves no, seguro hay una historia por hay , con diferentes echos

3)el personaje principal sera el rey sombra,(spoiler necesario)pero al ser una equestria alternativa los perosnajes cambian sus formas de actuar pero a los buenos seguiran siendo buenos

despues de esto estoy escribiendo el capitulo o el prologo


	2. dimencion

cap 1 [no me acostumbro a poner nombre a los cap y ademas escribi mal el titulo era -los visitante-perdon-]

pov 3° pesona

en un castillo echo de cristal se puede ver a un unicornio de color negro de crim y cola del mismo color con una camiseta de mangas cortas de color blanco y unos jeans de color negro sus ojos eran de un color rojo y con una sonrisa mirando su impero pero detras de el aparecio una alicornio de color rosa con crim y cola de color pupura rosado un poco oscuro y amarillo sus ojos de un color lila y unos pechos copa D [la vestimenta imaginense la ustedes] se estaba acercando a es unicornio y lo abraso y le dice

¿?1:sombra como despertaste

sombra:jaja no del todo no pude dormir bien candence

candence:por que?(le pregunto curiosa)

sombra:nuestra hija estaba llorando toda la nocha, me tube que levantar cada dos por tres para calamarla, por lo menos vos si dormiste bien

candence:jajaja si tenes razon, y que vas a hacer el dia de hoy?

sombra:hire a visitar a shining y a chrysalis, talves vea la tv un poco y invitar a tirek a una partida de CoD jajaja.

candence:sos un bago de primera yo por mi parte hire a visitar a mis tias, daios(se despidio con un beso en los labios)

cuando candence se fue, sombra fue hacia su habitacion, cuando llego abrio la puerta y se diriogio a la mesita de noche y la habrio

sombra:aver aver aver...a aqui estan(agarro su celular y una mascara de metal[de ichigo de vasto lorde pero modificada] de cole blanco con dos cuernos con marcas de color rojo rangre y con dientes y con el ceño fruncido y tambien saco una pistola desert eagle de color dorado con una mira de punto rojo)

cuando saco todo eso agarro una mochilla y lo puso todo hay, despues de eso agarra 10 cargadores de la desert y una katana y se direje adonde vive shining

pasaron 18 min y estaba en el casatillo de la reina de los changeling cuando hiva a tocar la puerta es detenido por una vos

 **12:45 pm de la tarde**

¿?2:primcipe sombra...cuanto tiempo a pasado desde nuestro ultimo combate

sombra:lo mismo digo shining(dandoce la vuelta y mirando a un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crim de color azul y celeste con una armadura de color negro con puas en los hombros y rodillas y sujetando en una de sus manos un casco negro[imaginense la cabesa de un changeling pero como casco] y en la otra una lanza)

los dos se miran se forma amenazante asta que

ambos:jajajaja

sombra:jajaja vine a avisarte de un tema(saludando a su viejo amigo)

shining:y de que quieres habl-(pero fue interrumpido por una changeling)

¿?3:sombra cuanto tiempo

sombra:hola chrysalis(abrasando ala changeling de crim y cola de un tono verdoso oscuro agua y pechos copa D[al igual que candence imaginense la vestimenta que no soy bueno en eso XD]

chrysalis:y a que vienes sombra dudo que sea para retar a un duelo a mi esposo(mirando de forma acusadora a sombra)

sombra:noooo que insinuas que solo vengo a humillar a tu esposo(haciendose el loco)

shining:oye esas 2 veses fue cuando estaba enfermo(un poco enojado y averonsado)

sombra:lo que tu digas(riendose)bueno vine a avisarle que hace 3 dias atras e descubierto un portal debajo del castillo en una cueva(lo ultimo lo dijo serio)

shining:y que haras?(dijo serio)

chrysalis:almenos candence sabe esto?

sombra:si se lo comente hace dos dias atras, al principio se preocupo pero despues ase tranquiliso y sobre a tu preguntas me estube preparando para atravesar el portal.

shining:yo te acompaño

chrysalis:estas seguro shining(preocupada por su esposo)

sombra:no te detendre pero estas seguro?(le pregunto seriamente)

shining:por su puesto no puedo dejar que ami amigo de la imfancio le pateen el trasero por que ese sere yo.

sombra:jajajja, bueno prepara tus cosas armas y suministros y una mascara para que no vean tu feo rostro(sacandole una risa a chrysalis y una vena remarcada en la frente a shining)

shining:no vasta con el casco(mostrando su casco)

sombra:bueno si te los vas a poner por lo menos pon algo para que no se te vea los ojos y la boca.

chrysalis:ponte una algo en la boca y unos lentes oscuros y listo.

shining:puede funcionar(entra al castillo y sombra y chrysalis lo siguen)

el tiempo paso y shinin consiguio que no se vea del todo la cara tambien tenia una glock 18 un M4 y un cuchillo de combate junto a su lanza despues de armarse se dirgio hacia sombra y le pregunto.

shining:a que hora hiremos?

sombra:son las 1:12 asi que nos hiremos cuando sea las 2:00 le habise a candence al principio no queria pero grasias a tirek luna y celestia la tranquilisaron, ay le tube que inventar algo pero enrealidad queria atrabesar por curiosidad(riendose comicamente)

shining:y si el oxigeno de hay es peligroso?(preocupado por eso)

sombra:descuida, cuando vi el portal agarre a un conejo que esataba por hay y le lanze al portal y pude ver en el portal que el conejo estaba bien, al principio no se movia por la caida que creo que era de 2 metros pero despues de 7 segudo el conejo estaba despiesto y por lo que vi el aire de hay no es toxico(riendose)

shining y chrysalis tenian una gota de sudor.

shining:sos un cabron, pobre conejo por lo menos no nos preocupamos por el oxigeno

sombra:bueno vasta de charla vamos para la cueva.

shining:chrysalis avisale de mi partida a mi hermana a luna tirek y celestia ok?(abrasando y besando a su esposa)adios te extrañare

chrysalis:yo tambien(corespondiendo al beso)

despues de eso shinin y sombra se tele-transportaron a al castillo de cristal entraron y fueron saludados por los guardias del palacio despues se pusieron a hablar de donde los llevara ese portalpara que pase el tiempo

shining:que hora es?

sombra:son las 1:45.

cuando dijo eso aparecio candence las mane 6 celestia luna tirek y discorg

sombra:que hacen aca?(se preguntaban sombra y shining)

todos:y estedes que creen venimos a despedirnos

sombra:a cierto jejeje

candence:cariño cuidate(abrasando a su esposo)

sombra:lo hare candence

todos se despidieron de los dos y sombra vio que ya era la hora de irse se despideron por ultima ves todos, cuando atraverason el portal los dos calleron de una altura de 4 metros de alto cuando sombra[tenia la amscara de ichigo] se levanto no se dio cuenta que shining iva a caer ensima de el

sombra:dond-(no pudo terminar por que shining cayo ensima de le)PODES SALI DE ENSIMA MIO¡(le grito a shining)

shining:tampoco es para tanto nena

sombra:yo te dire eso cuendo te de un disparo el el culo(apuntandole con la desert a shining que se asusto)

shining:ok ok ya me bajo(bajandose de la espalda de sombra)y donde estamos?

[nota al atravesar el portal los dirijieron a la equestria donde todos son cuadrupedos y no anthros ok y ellos son los unicos]

los dos miraron a su alrededor y a lo lejos vieron un pueblito

sombra:nose pero ese pueblo se me hase familiar(viendo con unos viniculares el pueblo)

shining:tenes rason a mi tambien se me hace familiar(sombra le presto los vinuculares) vamos?

sombra:ok pero no nos hacer quemos mucho

shining:ok

los dos se hacercaron y estaban a 89 metos del pueblo sombra agarro los vinuculares y se asombro al ver a los habitantes, pero esta reaccion fue descubierta por shining al ver que sombra tenia la boca asta el suelo y los ojos como platos y rapidamente le quito los vinuculares y quedo igual que el.

shining:q-que de-demonios(viendo a lo seres)

sombra:n-no pu-puede ser(intentando reaccionar alta que lo logro)talves cuando fuimos tele-transportados nos llevo a una equestria alternativa donde todos son cuadrupedos(rasonando)

shining:talves tengas rason, pero haora que hacemos

sombra:no lo se vamos a preparar un campamento para pasar la noche aca

shining:voy a por madera y tambien para hacer un refugio

pasaron 3 horas y los dos ya se construlleron un refugio al igual que una fogata para cuando se aga de noche no se mueran de frio

shining:seguro con esto la pasaremos bien.

sombra:me pregunto como sera tu esposa shining(le pregunto a su compañero)

shining:yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo aunque me estoy imaginando como se veran nuestras esposas en esa forma jaja

sombra:tarde o temprano lo vamos a descubrir

los dos se pasaron hablndo por lo que quedaba de luz, pero no se dieron cuento que una pony de pelaje amarillo crim y cola rosado y con una cutie mark de tres y ojos de color azul claro o celeste medio oscuro los estaba viendo desde lejos y se preguntaba que eran esas criaturas bipedas pero no se animaba a hacercara pero sombra se percato de esto y le aviso a shining.

sombra:shining creo que nos estan observando(susurrandole)

shining:si, yo tambien me di cuenta, voy a distrerlo y vos obserbas quien es ok

sombra:ok

shining se dirigio hacia un arbol y lo empeso a talar despacio, por otra parte sombra se escondio detras del refugio y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, y salio de la parte trasera del refugio y se dirigio hacia shining

sombra:shining ya se quien es(susurrandole)

shining:enserio? quien es?(dejando de talar con un hacha improbisada)

sombra:se trata de el elemento de la bondad, ahora que me acuerdo ella vive serca del bosque everfree

shining:ok ya veo ahora que?(le pregunto a sombra)

sombra:si la auyentamos puede ser que le avise a las demas portadoras y a las princesas de que hay dos seres bipedos en equestria y nos podrin traer problemas, por lo tanto no agamos nada?(susurrandole)

shining:maldicion, estamos jodidos verdad?

sombra:la verdad es que si.

los dos se dirigieron al refugio, cuando llegaron ya se iso de noche y se fueron a dormir, pero tambien se dieron que la portadora de el elemento de la bondad se fue, los dos pensaron que tambiense fue a dormir al igual que ellos dos.

7:45 pm

* * *

6:12 am

sombra y shining se despertaron al escuchar unos sonidos y estos dos se despertaron, shining rapidamente se puso su armadura al igual que el casco y sombra se puso su mascara y una gabardina negra y agarro su desert pero shining lo detubo

shingn:oye si nos descubre les desimos nuestros nombre o que?(susurrandole)

sombra:mejor le desimos otros nombre(susurrando)

shining:como cuales?(susurrando)

sombra:no se, inventate algo?

shining:que tal si te llamas dark crystal y yo energy fire, o no?

sombra:me parece bien, ahora salgamos y vamos a ver que hay alla fuera.

shining se equipo con lo M4 y sombra con su desert, al salir notaron que estaban rodeados por 9 lobos de madera y estos se pusieron a gruñir a los dos

sombra:siempre los odie

shining:la verdad es que yo tambien yo me encargo de los 4 de la derecha y vos de los 5 de la izquierda vamos¡

sombra le dispraro a las cabesas de los lobos de madera haciendolas explotal, shining hacia los mismo.

* * *

por otra parte se puede ver un pueblo siendo despertados por los sonidos de los disparos asta que una unicornio lavanda de crim y cola de purpura y con una raya del mismo color lavanda en medio con una cutie mark de una estrella rodeada de otras cinco estrellas mas pequeñas se despierta exaltada y

¿?4:SPIKE¡ DONDE ESTAS?¡(pregunto exaltada por escuchar esos disparos)

en ese momento aparecio un dragoncito de color lavanda con verde[no me acuerdo como se decia lo que tenia en la espalda] y ojos del mismo color

spike:ESTOY ACA TWILIGT, QUE SON ESOS SONIDOS?¡(le pregunto a la unicornio lavanda)

twiligt:no lo se, pero vienen cerca de la casa de flutthershy, spike mandale una carta a todas y avisenles que iremos hacia la casa de fluttershy

spike:de acuerdo

* * *

por otro lado shining ya acabo con los 4 lobos y cuando dirigio la mirada hacia sombra, este estaba golpeado la cabesa de uno de los lobos asta que dio el ultimo golpe y le rebeno la cabesa [ejecucion con de gear of war]

shining:era nesesario hacer eso(con una gota de sudor en la cien)

sombra:obio que si, hace mucho que no me divierto

shining:bueno ya nos encargamos de esto ahor-(no termino la palabra por que una vos que el conocia lo interrumpio)

¿?:quienes son ustedes?(pregunto la vos con tono de autoridad)

¿?2:que son ustedes?(pregunto otra vos en forma amenazante)

shining y sombra se dieron la vuelta y para su mala suerte las mene 6 estavan detras de ellos, shinin se hacerco a sombra y le susurrro

shining:maldicion los diparos nos delataron ahora que?(susurrando)

sombra:bueno te hiba a preguntar lo mismo(susurrando) pero talves esto funcione

sombra tomo la palabra y se dirrigio hacia las manes 6 cortesmente

sombra/dark crystal:hola me llamo dark crystal y el es mi amigo energy fire(presentadose como dark y a shining como energy)

shining/energy fire:mucho gusto(saludando cortesmente)

¿?4:y que son ustedes? si no les molesta(pregunto la pony que estaba espiando a los dos anoche)

dark:eso es dificil de explixar.

energy:veran nosotros no somos de este "demencion o universo"(dijo shining imprecionando a los presentes)

¿?4:a que te refieron con demencion(dijo una pony terrestre de color naranja cola y crim de color rubio y una cutie mark de tres manzanas y un sombrero de vaquero y con asento campirano)

energy:les decimos la verdad?(le pregunto a sombra que este asintio)bueno le que les mostraremos ahora talves les imprecione mucho

energy o mas bien shining se estaba sacando el casco y cuando lo hiso todos tenian los ojos como platos y la boca asta el suelo

¿?:co-como e-esto es pocible

shining:veras twiligt nosotros venimos de otra dimencion

twiligt:pe-pero

shining:vos tambien sombra

cuando dijo este nombre todas se sorprendieron y algunas se pucieron en posicion de defensa y sombra se saco la mascara

sombra:por que se ponen asi?

twiligt:como que haci?! querias apoderarte del reino de cristal!

sombra:enserio? no te das cuenta que yo soy el sombra de otra dimencion o que?(le dijo seriamente)

shining:como que se quiso apoderar del reino?

sombra:yo que se!

twiligt:shining alejate de el!

shining:TWILIGT!(grito su nombre y todas se asustaron)el es el sombra de mi dimencion no el de esta y el es el principe del reino de cristal junto a la princesa candence

twiligt y las demas se imprecionaron

twiligt:como que reina junto a candence?(en shock por las palabras de su "supuesto" hermano)

sombra:yo y candence estamos casados(sorprendiendo y desmayando a algunas)estaran bien? y por que se imprecionan?

twiligt:(intentando calmarse)es-esque mi hermano esta casado con ella

sombra al escuchar eso rapidamente le da una patada a shining y grita.

sombra:BASTARDO TE MATARE

shining:IDIOTA YO NO LA AMO, ADEMAS EL SHINING DE ESTA DIMENCION ESTA CASADO CON ELLA NO YO.(le grito en la cara)

twiligt:como que no la amas?(muy imprecionada por sus palabras.)

shining:yo estoy casado con chrysalis

el resto al escuchar esas palabras de desmayaron dejando a shiin y a sombra con una gota de sudor

sombra:genial, a por cierto perdon por lo de la patado bro

shining:no pasa nada

* * *

pasaron 20 minutos y las manes 6 se estaban despertando cuando lo hicieron miraron a donde estaban y se preguntaron si fue un sueño, asta que shining estra asustando a todas las cuales se alejaron rapidamentee de el

shining:no es para tanto(dijo friamente lo cual asusto a todas)me ofende que usttedes piensen eso

twiligt:pero como puedes estar casado con ella(refiriendose a chrysalis)

shining:pues lo que dijo la twiligt de mi dimencion eta feliz de aver encontrado a alguien que me intiende y me ama(dijo seriamente)

twiligt:pe-pero

en ese momento entra sombra

sombra:sin pero twiligt me desepcionas, como puedes hablar de esa manera el mismo lo dijo el esta feliz con chrysalis aunque no seas la twiligt de nuestra dimencion por lo menos acepta esa verda porfavor(esas palabras imprecionaron a todas y entristecio a twiligt)

en ese momento twiligt se sintio sumamente triste por que sombra y shining tenian razon

twiligt:tienen razon, perdoname shining(dijo arrepentida de su forma de hablar)

shining:te perdono(cuando dijo eso el resto de las manes 6 se acerco a los dos bipedos con intencion de que las perdonen y estos las perdonaron, los minutos pasaron y estos estaban hablando de como son sus vidas y las chicas ya comfiaban de el supuesto rey sombra

rarity:sombra me puedes decir como tu y la princesa candence se conocieron?(le preunto a sombra en su tipico tono)

sombra:jajajaja tarde o temprano me hivan a preguntar eso no?(les pregunto a todas y estas asintieron avergonzadas)

bueno veran todo ocurrio cuando yo trabajaba de guardia real de celestia, estaba entrenando junto a shining con las lanzas pero shining me saco la lanza y esta salio volando y hay fue cuando ella aparecio y yo viendo donde caera fui corriendo hacia ella y cuando estaba detras de ella la abrase y la lanza me atrabeso el braso(cuando dijo se saco la gabardina y mostrando una cicatris de 5 cm de largo y 4 de hancho cuando las chicas vieron la cicatris de sorprendieron)caundo me atrabeso yo cai al suelo estaba apunto de caer inconciente pero la vi derramando lagrimas pero antes de caer dije "estas bien princesa, bueno me pone feliz de que usted...este bien...princesa"(ante esas palabras las chicas soltaron un "oooooh" y una risa de parte de shining)nose cuanto tiempo paso pero desperte en el hospital del castillo y mire hacia todos lados y me encontre con candence abrasando mi braso hay fue cuando retire mi braso y acaricie su cabesa y cuando lo hise ella se desperto y al verme esta solto unas lagrimas y me abraso tan fuerte que creo que me partio la espalda, aun me duele jajaja, hay fue cuando celestia entro y me felicito por salvar a su sobrina, los dias pasaron yo y candence nos volvimos amigos, los dias pasaron y me confece a candence y esta feliz acepto desde entonnces somos felices, pasaron 2 años y le propuse matrimoño, actualmente somos casados.

cuando termino de contar todas tenian lagrimas por la historia de como conosio a candence, pero shining le pregunto a twiligt si le va a habisar a la princesa celestia y esta no sabia que decir pero sombra dijo.

sombra:avisale si tarde o temprano se enterara de nuestra precencia en equestria(y no se equivocaba)

twilligt:estan seguros?(le pregunto a los dos y estos me mirason y luego a twiligt y dijieron que si) ok mañana le mandare una carta?

sombra: y por que no le mandas un mail?(cuando pregunto eso shining se dio un facepalm y las demas miraron extrañadas a sombra)

twiligt:que es un mail?(pregunto interesada y con una librata)

sombra:no saben que es un mail?!(le pregunto exaltado al pensar que en esta dimencion no existe la tecnologia)

shining:ah, twiligt(llamando su atencion) mejor ignoralo(ella asiente al igual que el resto)entonses vas a enviarle la carta?

rarity:cariño estas seguro?

ambos:totalmente seguros

applejack:bueno, me gustaria quedarme mas tiempo compañeros pero me tengo que ir a la granja(se despide de todas y de los chicos y se dirije a su granja)

despues todas se fueron dejando a los dos solos

 **-fin del cap 1-**

 **perdon por no subirlo antes pero estube 19 hr escribiendo los capitulos de las dos series ademas que se me tienen que ocurrir los echos para escribir bueno adios**

 **pd:lo ciento pero no puedo corregir la falta de ortografia por culpa de la pc, por que cadaves que lo hago se borra una linea de palabras, al igual que mi celular**

 **adios nos vemos mas tarde :3**


End file.
